Akatsuki High Redo
by Densetsu no Kenshi
Summary: Sasori POV OOC OC high school is hell but when you go out with one girl and like another is gets even worse suck at summerys r
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new and improved **Akatsuki High** hope you like it XD lol written to The Diary by Hollywood Undead recommend it oh and those of you that read my original I'm adding an OC that isn't mine she's Sakura2k6's and I'm Changing Melissa to Yume an OC with an unoriginal name who really cares about the name.

Yo my name is Akasuna Sasori and I hate to say I go to high school, Namikaze Minato School for the Gifted and Talented to be exact. At least I have my best friends Itachi, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Chrislila, Kisame, Tobi, and my best friend Deidara. At least I only have this last year to fucking go then I can start to run my family business. Ah god damn it time to get up.

'_Cause I don't wanna be like this_

_I've been running these streets for to long now_

_I've got nothing its true but this song now_

_The further I go…the more I wanna go home_

Hm it's been so long since it happened, she broke my fucking heart, but still I say I'm the one who's sorry for what happened

"Sasori are you sleeping in my class?" my teacher asked, well more like yelled,

"Uh, no?" I replied, hoping he would just shut up and get along with whatever we were doing

"Well then I guess you're getting a detention with me on Saturday"

"What that's fucking bullshit, I mean you have to give me an after school one first!"

"What was that go to the office right now! I guess your parents never taught you manners." After that I walked up to him and almost punched him in the face, nobody ever talks about my parents. Heh I guess going to the office on the first day is a bonus though.

Lunch 6th period

"So you got sent to the office already?" asked Kisame asked

"Hn dumbass you have to wait till I get my schedule change so were in the same class so then we can get detention together" Chrislila scolded me, she's like that kinda mean but loving once you get to know her better. Oh yeah I forgot to describe my retarded friends Itachi is weird and doesn't talk too much, has brown spiky hair and weird ass red eyes, but all the Uchihas do kinda creepy. He and Chrislila are related she's a meany but cool too, she has like super awesome color changing eyes from brown to red, long straight red hair odd for an Uchiha I love her though, god knows why. Kisame is weird he has blue spiky hair sadistic at times but overall a good friend. Pein has spiky orange hair and at times it seems like he has like seven of him because he is always everywhere, he also has a crap load of piercings. Konan is his girlfriend she's like my sister so I protect her a lot she has short blue hair with part in a bun kept together by a paper mache flower. Zetsu is just way to hard to describe. Tobi has short spiky brown hair and always wears a mask, he acts like a child. Deidara has long blonde hair, kinda like a girl, with one side covering his left eye. "So did you guys see the new girl yet?" asked Kisame, "She's pretty hot!" then him and Deidara spent the rest of lunch just talking about how hot they think she is.

So this is **Akatsuki High** redone I tried to make it as good as I could kinda short but this is one day writing so whatever anyways would you guys like short chapters updated like weekly or longer chapters updated like every month? Anyways this story is dedicated to DanaKay123, Sakura2k6 and DarkSacredJewelXoX. Dana and Sakura for reviewing and following the original and Jewel for telling me of a rule violation and for giving me some tips for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe apparently all the lines got deleted when I posted the story so when there's a break I'll just write **-LINE-** okay cool so on with the story!

**-LINE-**

The next day first period Religion

"So in Christianity who is believed to be the savior of humanity-" the teacher rambled on for what seemed like forever.

"Hey Sasori!" Chrislila whispered

"Que?" I replied

"You goin' to Homecoming?"

"No shit I have to go with my girlfriend"

"And who would that be?" she batted her eyes in a weird way, kinda like she would kill me if I wouldn't  
"Really, do I have to say it…again?"

"Yes, yes you do, unless you don't want to reproduce…ever."

"Ugh fine, she's this really annoying girl but extremely hot, looks exactly like you same name and stuff." She looked like she would kill me now, not fun.

"You bastard you're dating me say it motherfucker!" She yelled, loudly if I may add. That's why I hate having such awesome hearing; it's a bitch to have to deal with Chrislila but whatever.

**-LINE-**

Second Period Engineering

I finally saw the new girl, damn Kisame and Deidara were right, she's hot! How did I not notice her until now she looks good in her black skinny jeans and My Chemical Romance shirt. '**Dude you have a girlfriend, don't even fucking think about it!' **my good side said,

'_**Ha don't listen to that pussy go for it bitch!' **_my evil side replied, naturally the evil side won the argument. So with that I walked over to the new girl

"Hey I'm Akasuna Sasori, what's your name?" I asked

"Sabaku Yume," she is one of the sand siblings, this should be fun, "I've heard of you Sasori, my sister told me to stay away from you."

"Hey Yume is this teme bothering you?" that voice was of no other then my old friend and rival Temari!

"Temari, I missed you so much!" I yelled, quite loudly,

"OMG so did I!" she started running towards me

"Wait you just said OMG and you missed you?"  
"No idiot I missed you!" then we both ran and hugged each other because we are just that cool

"Hey sis I thought you hated him." Yume said

"Huh, oh no, I just don't want you to get pulled in by his undeniable charm" Temari replied

"Oh so you want him for yourself sis?"

"What? No he's my friend, I don't like him like _that_!" after that the teacher came in and the rest of the day was pretty boring.

**-LINE-**

A/N Hehehe I'm boreddddddddddddddd so review or die, and gimme some cake!


	3. Runaway

_Akatsuki High Chapter 3_

A/N Hey guys what's up? I finally got around to writing this chapter; sorry about the wait if you were waiting for it, had to umm do something, yeah that's it. Lol I also have the next chapter written out already so it shouldn't be that long of a wait, once again I'm sorry I've just been realllllllly busy.

-LINE-

Pd. 3 Free period

Ah, alone time with Chrislila fun times sitting in the back with our group, Pein always thinking up some crazy plan. In our freshman year we snuck into the school at night and flooded the bathrooms and duct taped the doors closed so when someone opened the doors they would get a nasty surprise. Anyways, as usual Chrislila was sitting on my lap; Deidara and Kisame were talking about the next chick they were going to hook up with. Pein and Konan practically having sex in front of us, Itachi was reading some book, Hidan and Kakuzu were talking about going on a massacre in the school, they're sociopathic I swear. We were waiting for Tobi and Zetsu to come back from the food run they were on, that's when the life decided to screw us all over.

"Pein, Konan Tobi and Zetsu were driving and-and a truck he-he came out of nowhere, Zetsu tried-he tried stopping, b-but it was to late. Tobi had his seat belt on, bu-but Zetsu-sempai did not…" Tobi had just run in and was yelling at us, he was crying so hard, it took us a minute to register what he had told us we finally understood what was going on and started running to the parking lot to drive to the hospital. Ignoring the yells of "Stop running!" from the teachers we finally made it to Pein's Ford Explorer we all piled in and drove off. When we finally arrived we got to the front desk, Pein asked where Zetsu was and the guy there told us that he was in the ICU, he warned us that we would need to sign in first so Pein hurried and did that. We ran as fast as we could to get to Zetsu's room, when we got there the nurse told us that Zetsu couldn't breath on his own at the time, the machine he was hooked up to looked evil, and menacing. We were also told that somehow Tobi miraculously survived the accident, and that something had stopped him from smashing his head in on the dashboard. The nurse, Shizune I think her name was, said that there was only a small chance of Zetsu surviving, and that we shouldn't get our hopes up and that they were going to run some tests on Zetsu. After that they took him down to wherever the machines were and all of us just sat around. It was to quiet, I hated it, so I ran away to the place I always do. So about five minutes later I ended up at the cemetery, I used to go there every time I needed somewhere to hide and get all of my feelings off of my chest. I went over to a familiar spot, my parent's headstones, and spoke.

"Why does this always happen to me, does God hate me or something? I mean I have no fucking parents isn't that enough!" I was shouting at nobody, it was useless to ask questions I knew it, but I did it anyway. But then out of nowhere I heard a voice,

"Sasori, is that you?" I could tell who it was by her voice alone, it was _her,_ Yume.

"Huh, yeah." I quickly replied, I wondered why she was here, did someone send her out to make sure I was okay.

"Hey, so like are you okay, 'cause you were yelling at nothing earlier." There was a small level of concern in her voice, it was hard to notice but there was just enough for me to wonder if there was something wrong.

"Hn I don't even know anymore, it's like my whole life is turning to shit." I took a deep breath and stood up to face her, "So what are you doing up here Sabuko?" She kind of took a ragged breath and thought about what she was going to say, she eventually answered,

"My mom, she's buried here, I thought you would've known that." I didn't though it had bothered me for a while that whenever I went over to Temari's house that her mother was never there.

"Well I don't want to stay in this depressed mood so on another note, how come I never saw you in middle school, and when I was at your house you were never there?"

"Oh I was just never home; I went to some advanced school thingy and had to study 24/7 so I just stayed there."

"Ha so you were a giant nerd, just like your sister!" That was not the right to say, because at that very moment unbeknownst to me Temari had heard our voices and was coming over to say "hi" and had heard that comment, and subsequently punched me in the face.

"Ow that was my fucking face!" I yelled in pain

"Well you did kinda deserve it." Yume replied, of course she sided with her sister.

"So like why aren't you guys in school?" I asked, they looked at each other with a quizzical look on their faces,

"Dude it's like 4:30, school's been out for like 2 hours dumbass!" Temari "helpfully" pointed out.

"Oh shit that means I was there for like 5 hours!" I yelled, "Baa-chan is going to kill me!"

"Oh-kay?" was Yume's response

"Anywho, how do you like the school so far?" I asked trying to unfreeze the conversation

"It's sweet! But it is a little big for me, Suna's was so small."

"That's what she said!" Temari yelled out, so maturely. I looked at my phone, I had to get home soon or else I would be killed.

"Well I'd love to stay but I have to get home soon, don't want to give the old lady a stroke." I bid the girls a farewell and started to walk away. I was almost at my car when I felt it, another presence, I turned and yelled,

"Come out and I won't have to kill you, it makes both of our lives a whole lot easier!"

"Well that's just cruel, if you killed me what would my sister do, probably kill you in retaliation!" The now familiar voice called out in response.

"So why aren't you with her then?" I asked

"Well because she wants to stay but, I have to get home and do my work so I followed you in the hope that you could give me a ride home." She started to make the puppy dog eyes, some how she knew that I could not resist them.

"Ugh fine I'll drive you home."

"Yay! So which car is yours?" she asked, swinging her arm to show all the cars in the lot.

"The one right next to me smart one." I face palmed, she had not realized that I had already stopped before I had noticed her following me.

"Oh, that would make sense." I walked around and opened her door for her, when she was in I closed it and walked to the drivers side,

"So do you know where I live?" she asked,

"Let me guess the same house you used to live in, am I right?"

"Yes, do you remember how to get there?"

"Well duh I practically lived there when I was a kid!" After that I started driving. The ride to her house was quiet and kind of awkward; there wasn't much noise at all. By the time we got to her house it was almost 5:30, I got out and opened her door for her again, she mumbled something as she got out,

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked

"Huh, oh I said thanks for everything." I didn't know what she meant by everything, but I carried on,

"Hey it's no problem, anything for a friend, even a new one." I guess that really touched her because she did something really unexpected, she hugged me and not a friendly one, one that said "I need someone right now". I didn't know what to say, I had never had this happen to me before.

"I hope you and me become more then friends." She said in a voice barely above a whisper, I didn't really hear her at first. But when I understood what she said I grabbed her hand tightly, she didn't try to pull away.

"Is there something going on? Nobody hugs someone like that and then says that with out something being up." She said nothing she just walked me up to her door and lead me inside. We walked up to her room and closed the door.

-LINE-

A/N- Well there you go, finally worked on this story yay me! Well whatever I gotta start working on chapter 4, just remember to review, thanks!


End file.
